


WORDS

by almeida4eva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), jaime x brienne - Fandom
Genre: ASoIaF, F/M, Fandom, Jaime Lannister & Brine of Tarth, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, Love, brienne of tarth - Freeform, jaime lannister - Freeform, jaime x brienne - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almeida4eva/pseuds/almeida4eva
Summary: Jaime and Brienne have words.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a bit of a cop-out.... I've sort of just taken the whole theme and crammed it into one little ficlet!! ;P  
> If inspiration strikes I may write (or draw) something else for JB Appreciation Week - if not I will LOVE reading and absorbing everyone else's much more talented works!!!! :D
> 
> (all mistakes are sadly mine!)
> 
> MUCH LOVE PEEPS!!!!! -X-

'WORDS'

 

'Words are wind,' Brienne tells him.

 

'As you say.' Jaime has heard her say this a thousand times. The statement is both truth and a lie as well Brine herself knows.

 

They have been aiding in the fight against the undead for many moons now. The Wall is as foreboding and splendid as Jaime had heard. He knows now why Tyrion was so eager to see it. The brothers in black are sparse but they are managing admirably - more men journey North daily to help the cause; at first they did not believe but now there is no escaping the darkness that threatens the realm.

 

'Words are wind,' she repeats. 'They cannot hurt you.' She is being deliberately evasive with him and it is starting to grate. The Wench never was one for long discussions; she is a warrior after all - actions speak louder to her than any words ever could.

 

Jaime gives her a knowing look. 'We both know that that is not always the case, My Lady.' He is unbuckling her armour as they talk, alone in a private room that they have somehow acquired during their time here. Both are covered in blood and sweat and dirt - it has become a ritual for the pair; helping each other don their armour before a battle and then removing it later. Of course, Brienne is always finished first - having the advantage of two hands. Jaime used to feel clumsy and incompetent, until he realised that Brienne always stood still and patient; waiting for him to finish in his own time. She never rushed him. He now takes the extra time to study her - admiring her form, her strong muscles and long limbs. His eyes always roaming, checking for new injuries or any freckles he may have missed since the last time they stood in the same room.

 

'Why must you push this Ser? We ride together, we spar together and we fight together. No words will change that.' she huffs out an aggravated breath. Jaime is almost finished with her armour, only her breastplate to go. His favourite because he gets a close than usual look at her magnificent eyes.

 

'It will not make a difference, not really - not to the things that matter.'

 

'Then why must we-' She begins to protest again.

 

'Brienne,' the way he says her name silences her, always does when he uses  _that_  tone with her. 'Not all words are bad,' he unclips one side of her breastplate. 'Some are actually rather pleasant,' he unclips the other side as she frowns at him. 'For example... honour... duty...' Jaime places the last piece of her armour onto the floor, leaning it against the wall. When he straightens he is closer to her than before, barely a sliver of light between them. He notices her fidgeting slightly, after everything they have been through she is still nervous when they are alone and... close. 'Oathkeeper...' He continues, ' _Wench_.' He finishes, biting his bottom lip in the delicious way that he does. Brienne's eyes follow the movement of his tongue as it darts out to soothe the skin of his lip, they sparkle.

 

Jaime takes a deep breath, his hand brushing her ruined cheek softly when their eyes lock he speaks. 'Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days.' He places a chaste kiss on her cheek, his beard softly scratching her delicate skin. Brienne sighs contentedly and buries her face into the crook of his neck.

 

'I do not understand why they care if we say the words or not.' Her words are muffled but he hears them. He chuckles lightly at her childish tone.

 

'Sweetling, we are married all but in name. The crows and maesters have accommodated us thus far but others are not so understanding. We needs must make it official.' Brienne pulls back to look him in the eye. 'It will just be the two of us and a Septa, no big crowds, no drama. Just me and you.' He rocks forward onto his tiptoes and kisses her forehead. 'Brienne, if someone found out... if somehow people knew and we were not officially husband and wife... I don't know what I would do if something happened to you.' His voice catches as he swallows around his emotions.

 

Brienne hugs him tightly, her large hands running through his tangled hair, she whispers into his ear, 'You and me. Always.' Her hold is crushing and comforting.

 

Jaime kisses his way along her collarbones, up her long smooth neck and nuzzles her ear playfully. 'Wench.' He growls, finally making his way to her broad, chapped lips. They kiss deeply and thoroughly; and though they have had much practice in the past Jaime thinks that perhaps they should run through the technicalities of the wedding night one more time before the big day.

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I'm posting this I realise how short it is.... I'm embarrassed!!! :( I apologise! -X-


End file.
